This invention relates to an improved visor which is made from a single sheet of material such as paperboard and which is particularly adapted for the printing of indicia thereon such as corporate names, logos and the like in a fashion such that the indicia is readily seen by anyone observing the visor.
There are presently a whole host of visors available on the market and many of them are made from a single sheet of material. In most cases these visors simply comprise a visor portion and head band portions which are adapted to encircle the head. Indicia can be printed on the visor portion, but this indicia normally is not readily seen since the visor portion is an angularly disposed curved visor. Accordingly, unless the person wearing the visor has his head tilted downwardly, the indicia is not readily seen.
In many cases these visors are given away at sporting events and the like by various companies who are sponsoring the event. In such cases, these companies print their company's name, logo, or other identifying indicia on the visors for whatever promotional value and recognition they can gain from doing so. This is especially true, for example, at professional golf tournaments which are televised. At such an event, several hundred people may wear these visors. If the advertising indicia on the visors is readily apparent, the company realizes a tremendous amount of exposure which is of considerable value to it for only the cost of the visors. As indicated above, however, with presently available visors, the indicia is not readily seen, hence the value of the visors for advertising purposes is greatly diminished.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved visor, particularly one which is adapted to receive indicia thereon in a fashion such that it is readily seen.